Resident Evil 8: The Beginning of The End
by Skippysgotmail
Summary: After the events of Resident Evil 7, a new hero arises in the town of Eagletown, Oklahoma named Dick Vance who arrives in town to make a pit stop from a long drive to a business trip, but is unfortunate to find out what this quiet little town holds.
1. The Beginning of The End

Chapter I:

The Beginning of The End

Two years have passed since the Eveline incident occurred in the modest, quaint city of Dulvey, Louisiana. After, much needed medical attention and recuperation, our ordinary, innocent hero, Ethan Winters, and his wife Mia Winters safely returned to their home in Texas. By now, the entire city has heard many things about this unfortunate event that had happened not so long ago. Other towns, cities, and states learned of this news until it was completely spread nationwide. This newfound news left the country to become paranoid, trying their best to avoid any mistake like this to occur again. It came to the point that every city did not trust any form of Umbrella project to be applied within the area of civilization. With no more approval towards new Umbrella experiments, the Umbrella Corporation took action so they could still operatefor their own benefit of examining what they had in store for their next settlement. The next state they chose was another small town known as Eagletown, Oklahoma. The town became overwhelmingly angry and held countless strikes in order to get their points across to show they did not want this, but Umbrella refused to cooperate. The city was not an overall wealthy city so not many people could move out of the government corrupted town.

With Umbrella practically left in charge of the town, they were able to operate without restraint. The people were understandably infuriated. What made matters even worse was that the citizens were forced to provide the funds to keep Umbrella running. Umbrella had convinced government funding to enforce Eagletown to have raised taxes to provide funds for themselvesto experiment in the area.

Along with the uninterrupted testing and taxation for the people, Umbrella had a new experiment ready to go. They began their new experiment right away. They spared no expense in preforming as many tests as they could. They created this transparent and scentless gas that was to be placed in vents and air ducts for civilians to inhale as they go about their day and predicted that they would gradually deteriorate throughout a span of three days. They gave the gas the name, "Output", which was to mean it put a human in a form that looked out of place. In other words, a pure monster or freak of nature then completely degrade into partial flesh and bones until you died. It took approximately six months to create and have complete control of it. Once Umbrella finished "Output", they placed it in every ventilation and air system in the innocent town. And as they predicted, within three days, every civilian deteriorated into flesh molded creatures. But there was a problem with the gas that Umbrella did not know about. The gas caused those affected by it not to die, but rather made them lose all control of their minds and become hostile towards anyone who came in contact with them. Anarchy arose and the city was overrun by these hideous Corporation quickly became nervous for the situation. Many of the scientists and staff were infected as well, but only a sparse amount managed to survive for a short while. The city was in shambles considering that Umbrella refused to prevent this catastrophe, neither help in the situation at all. Overall, things seemed hopeless for this little town.


	2. An Unwelcomed Guest

Chapter II:

An Unwelcomed Guest

Dick Vance was born and raised in Franklin, North Carolina. He was a man of simplicity at heart and his accent made it clear he was from the south. He was somewhat short for his age and scrawny. His appearance was sharp dressed and modest. He had bright blue eyes, almost pale, along with light brown hair. He kept his face shaved and blemish free. He was 27 and living on his own. His family moved to Oklahoma about 4 years ago and he had not seen them since. The job he had made him travel a lot out of state. It was all casual routine for him, because he typically traveled once a week.

Two weeks had passed since the town had gone ballistic and no news had been reported about the incident either. Dick was assigned to go to Oklahoma City for the weekend to meet with a rival company to his and discuss negotiations. Dick was almost in Oklahoma City until he realized his large shortage on gasoline in his car. Dick stopped in the nearest town he could find and the first that he spotted was Eagletown. Little did Dick know about the incident that occurred in the town which is why he appeared into it without any consideration.

Since Dick was completely ignorant about the event that happened recently, he began to fill up his car at the closest gas station he could find. As the car was filling up, Dick took a couple of glances at the town. He noted the untidiness of all of the houses and the complete destruction of a few larger buildings. He found this very strange considering that he had never seen a town this fallen apart before. Once the car was full, Dick drove around a bit to get a better examination of the odd town. He stopped the car after a few miles and got out to see what used to be a peaceful cul-de-sac. He walked to the first house on the street and took a good look at it.

"This is disgusting." said Dick mildly to himself.

The house was coated with age and mold and it was clear that the owners were no longer present. He saw what he chose to believe the previous owner's car in the lawn flipped over and taken apart.

"Yikes." said Dick again to himself.

Dick took a small pause then said, "There has to be someone here."

The more Dick looked around, the more he felt paranoid. He decided to go inside the house to see if there was any possible sign of life that would maybe calm his nerves. The moment he opened the door and passed by, the door slammed shut. He turned around, facing the door, and tried to open it. He struggled to pry it open, but sadly failed.

"Well great, guess I'll have to find another exit." said Dick once again to himself.

Dick slowly paced forward placing his hand on the wall to give himself guidance through the poorly lighten rooms. He started getting chills on his arms and legs because of the uncertainty of what lied inside the home. He heard countless noises, mostly creaks from the floor and water droplets coming from the dirty and rusted sinks. Every step he took gave him a stronger feeling of hopelessness for survival. Nothing felt at ease in his mind. Dick pressed onward until he reached a small room. He managed to find the light switch and successfully turned it on, but the light was not very strong in shining. It was the bathroom. He felt a feeling of partial security to himself. As Dick was investigating the room, he heard something. This particular thing did not sound like a typical creak you would hear in a house. This creak was loud and bold. Dick heard it clearly. His sense of security completely left him and quickly gave himself away as afraid.

"Wh-who's there?" asked Dick to the silent and empty looking room.

Dick stood in the dim lighted room scared, waiting for something to reply. The concern grew in Dick's mind when he heard a small giggle, little by little, growing in volume. He knew there was something there, whether friendly...or deadly...


	3. Silence

Chapter III:

Silence

Darkness and silence was all that Dick saw and heard. He shivered throughout his whole spine. His heart was racing faster each second as the suspense grew larger. The thought of not knowing what was there made Dick feel completely vulnerable. He backed away slowly in the direction of the bathroom door. Dick brushed against the door then bumped into the infected resident of the home.

Dick was shocked at the site of the hideous creature and fell backwards towards the ground.

"Well looky here." said the diseased being. "Looks like somebody doesn't have respect for people's property."

The monster grabbed Dick by the throat and pulled him towards the unclean bathtub.

"Time to pay for your crime!" shouted the deformed monster.

"No, please!" yelled Dick with whatever wind he had left in his lungs from being choked by the creature.

The ugly prowler proceeded by filling the tub with contaminated water and drowning Dick in it. Dick resisted as best as he could and managed to spit the water out of his mouth, gasping for air.

"Aw, the fella don't like gettin' wet." said the disgusting creature. "Well, I can't just let you go scot free. Perhaps I should think of another punishment."

There was a short pause in the monster's discussion so he could think of a way to torture Dick for entering in his house.

"I've got it! I'll be right back. Don't go wandering around now, ya hear?" quoted the nasty looking being.

He stood back and looked at Dick and began to laugh then left. Dick took one final spit to get out whatever water was left in his mouth and escaped out of the bathroom.

"I've gotta get out of here before he finds me again." Dick said quietly to himself.

Dick crept slowly around the house, trying his best to avoid contact with the thing again. He went in multiple rooms until he found one with an old revolver and ammo for it inside a table drawer, but the problem was the magazine was missing from it, making the hand-held gun useless.

"The magazine has to be around here somewhere." said Dick again to himself.

Dick scrimmaged around for a while, trying to locate the magazine. He eventually found it in what appeared to be the children's room.

"There we are, just what I needed." said Dick.

"Not anymore, my friend." interrupted the deteriorated creature while grabbing the hand Dick was holding the revolver in.

The infected maniac took the magazine from Dick's hand and chucked it to the ground.

"Now you're mine!" cried the monster to terrify Dick.

Dick panicked and picked up the closest weapon he could find. The only appliance he could locate in the short amount of time was a screwdriver with which he jabbed the creature in the eye with. The monster wailed in pain while Dick was in disturbed shock.

"You're gonna pay for that!" squealed the monster in utter rage.

The degraded mutant took the screwdriver and punctured Dick in the side by his rib cage. Dick cried out a painful scream in agony because the monster struck him in the liver. Dick drove out the screwdriver and reused it once again to jab the creature's second eye out. The infected man was blind at this point. Dick pushed him to the ground and darted toward the magazine that was on the moldy and damp floorboards. Before Dick could reach it, he felt something strike his leg and glide down all the way to his Achilles' tendon. Dick screamed in pure agony, but it did not stop him. He crawled toward the magazine and grabbed it. He placed it in the revolver and loaded it with the ammo he found with the revolver. He spun the magazine and aimed for the creature, but the ugly mutant was swift and struck another time at Dick, this time in his stomach. Dick was squealing in pain, but did his best not to let it bother him. This was his only chance left of survival and he took it. Dick grabbed the freak of nature by the head and shoved the revolver in his mouth.

"I'm done messing around!" said Dick as boldly as he could then proceeded to shoot the monster. Dick fell to the ground and watched the shot go through the thing's brain. The creature was dead and Dick fell to the ground in relief. Dick tried to catch his breath as he was lying down, but fell short because he went unconscious not long after. As Dick was knocked out, something started dragging him out of the room into the darkness.


	4. Doctor

Chapter IV:

"Doctor"

Dick was dragged out of the house in which he encountered an infected victim of the gas. The mysterious shadow that took Dick out of the house was grabbing him by the legs, making an escape by Dick very difficult. Dick was still unconscious while the shadow was dragging him along. His eyes were sealed shut and was pure dead weight for the shadow to take.

The shadow came to its destination and awoke Dick so he could see that he was captured. The shadow revealed herself as a partially infected woman dressed as a nurse. Dick was in an abandoned hospital covered in gunk and puddles of blood.

The nurse examined Dick and said, "You'll do nicely."

"Wh-what are you talking about? Who are you? Where am I?" asked Dick anxiously.

The nurse began to shake and bang her head on the wall.

"Enough with the questions!" the nurse shouted. "The doctor will see you now, so I expect to see you in there!"

The nurse stood waiting for Dick to walk in the "doctor's" office. Dick limped slowly towards the office, looking at the nurse awkwardly while the nurse remained standing there silently watching him go inside.

Dick entered the office with unease. He spotted a few dead bodies in the corner and larger puddles of blood in the direction of the main office door. Dick entered, to appease the wishes of the nurse from outside. What Dick saw was horrifying. The room was covered in rust and mold on the walls. The floor was coated in blood and dirty water. In the middle of the room was an old barber chair and beside it was a table with assorted rusty and awful smelling operating instruments in a large pile. In one corner contained more dead bodies with rats eating off whatever skin and muscle tissue was left on the bodies. Dick fell to the ground to throw up.

"This is awful," said Dick. "what is this guy gonna do to me?"

Dick heard a loud nock on the door and became nervous.

"I've gotta find a way out of here!" said Dick quietly.

Dick began looking around to find a way to escape, but Dick's time ran out. So, Dick took action and grabbed a scalpel from the table and waited beside the door for the "doctor" to come in.

The "doctor" opened the door and looked around, trying to find Dick, his "patient".

"Nurse, I thought you said he was here waiting for me!" said the "doctor" in a German accent.

"He was just a minute ago. He must have escaped!" said the nurse angrily. "Oh, I'm gonna kill him when I find him!"

Dick did not spare another second and struck at the "doctor" in the chest. The "doctor" yelled at the pain from the surprise attack then began to laugh.

"My friend, it's gonna take more than a _scalpel_ to kill me." said the "doctor" confidently. "Now, if you would be so kind as to get in the chair so that we may begin the examination."

The 'doctor' pulled out a large saw from his back pocket as a threat to Dick if he did not sit down in the chair. Dick put down the scalpel slowly and stumbled over to the chair to sit down.

"Alright." said the "doctor". "Let us begin."


	5. Endure or Die

Chapter V:

Endure or Die

The supposed "doctor" examined Dick and decided the operation with a crazed look in his eye. "We must amputate the leg, pronto!"

The "doctor" began to laugh at the feared expression Dick had on his face.

"Wait, hold on a second!" said Dick nervously. "my leg is just fine."

"Oh, but I beg to differ." said the "doctor". "Your calf, all the way to your Achilles' tendon is completely torn and cannot be regenerated by a normal such as yourself."

Dick remembered the fight he had with the hideous creature just hours ago which was the cause of the leg's major injury.

"What do you mean by a normal?" asked Dick.

"You are not like us," the "doctor" replied as vaguely as possible. "you look too...normal, but don't you worry. We'll fix that in just a moment."

The "doctor" followed this by a maniacal giggle.

"Nurse, bring me the buzz saw!" shouted the "doctor".

"With pleasure, doctor." said the nurse with demented enthusiasm.

"No, please!" screamed Dick.

As the "doctor" was handling and turning on the jagged buzz saw, Dick's adrenaline kicked in and grabbed another operation tool from the table beside him. Dick held in his hand a moldy saw and jammed it in the "doctor's" neck. This caused the "doctor" to drop his currently motioning buzz saw which fell on Dick's leg. The buzz saw completely tore his leg apart. The leg's cut was uneven and blood was spilling straight onto the floor. Dick was screaming as loud as he could from the pain he was receiving. The "doctor" yanked the saw out of his neck and grew impatient.

"Looks like someone cannot handle this operation conscious." said the "doctor". "I suppose we must put you under some form of uh… anesthesia."

Dick hesitantly responded by saying, "What? No!"

"Nurse, get me something that will do the trick."

"Absolutely!" said the nurse with great pleasure.

The nurse handed the "doctor" a hammer. The "doctor" gripped the hammer tightly, staring at Dick with a crooked smile on his face

"Open wide!" said the "doctor" followed by a distorted laugh.

Dick's expression was filled with worry. Before Dick could get another word dispersed out of his mouth, the "doctor" whacked him in the head as hard as he could, leaving Dick's head brutally bruised. Dick was knocked out once again, leaving himself vulnerable to whatever the "doctor" and nurse had in store for him.


	6. Safe Room

Chapter VI:

Safe Room

As Dick was unconscious yet again, the "doctor" and nurse were about to begin gassing Dick with "Output". They shifted the air ducts' flow to the rooms directly to the main office, the room where Dick was in.

"Shall we commence, doctor?" said the nurse eagerly.

"Right away." answered the "doctor".

Once the "doctor" spoke the words, the nurse flooded the room with the poisonous gas. Dick was unable to resist because he was still knocked out.

The "doctor" cackled, "Now you will become like us!"

The "doctor" and nurse had a small celebration in the room where Dick was being infected with "Output" until a loud knock was on the door.

"Now who could that be?" asked the "doctor" to himself.

"Doctor, I don't believe you have another patient until Tuesday." said the nurse nervously.

On the other side of the door it went silent for an entire minute, and just moments later, the door broke open and all that you could see from the other side was darkness. The opened door stood quiet for about twenty seconds until a smoke grenade fell on the floor and released a large wave of smoke. The "doctor" and nurse were unable to see what was happening because of the massive blinding the smoke's ability had. Another twenty seconds went by again, followed by rapid gunshots made by an assault carbine. The "doctor" and nurse were afraid.

The commotion was loud enough to wake Dick up. As shots were being fired, the "doctor" did his best to dodge every bullet he barely saw coming towards him and the nurse slipped away into the smoke without being harmed or seen.

The "doctor" kept dodging the bullets, but eventually was unable to keep up with the constant firing. The "doctor" fell to the ground in agony from the countless shots placed into his body. The mysterious being came out of the smoke and walked towards the phony "doctor".

"Please dear fraulien, have mercy." said the "doctor" with complete fear in his eyes.

The stranger stood quietly, looking at the pathetic "doctor", and then shot him in the head. The "doctor" was dead.

The mysterious stranger walked towards Dick next, and unstrapped him from the old, bloody barber chair.

Dick collapsed to the ground due to his missing leg and asked, "Who are you? Why did you save my life?"

The stranger said nothing and dragged Dick out of the abandoned hospital.

Once they reached the exit, the mysterious person barricaded the doors of entrance to the hospital. The stranger carried Dick back to her bunker and placed him on a couch, as he passed out once again.

When Dick awoke again, he noticed the poorly made prosthetic leg on what used to be his right leg. He took a gander around the bunker sitting on the couch, somewhat too surprised to move. The interior of the bunker looked homely. There were tilted paintings on the wall, slightly torn wallpaper where you could see the support for the walls, dusty chairs, a dirty toilet, a rusted sink, an old refrigerator, a broken television in the middle of the room, and a typewriter on a wobbly desk. Dick was confused. The stranger came by, standing next to Dick.

"Don't worry you're safe now." said the stranger.

"They can't get you here, this is a safe room."

Dick faced her and pointed at her saying, "You...you have some questions to answer."

The mysterious being took off her gas mask and revealed herself. The stranger was a teenage girl.

She stared at Dick for a moment then said, "I bet I do."

She pulled out the old revolver that Dick used to kill the infected citizen hours ago and threw it to him.

She gave Dick a smile and said, "But so do you."


	7. The Survivor

Chapter VII:

The Survivor

Dick paused for a moment, looking at the gun given to him by the mysterious girl.

"Okay, so first off, who are you?" asked Dick boldly.

"I am Jane Dyre." answered Jane. "May I ask who are you?"

"Dick...Dick Vance."

"So, why did you come to this nightmare of a town anyway?"

"I'm from North Carolina, but I was on my way to Oklahoma City for a business trip. I ran out of gas so I stopped here to get some more. Little did I know that this place was a death trap. I became intrigued and drove around town for a while. I went into a house and found the owner, who tried to kill me. Luckily, I managed to kill him before he would have killed me. That crazy nurse lady dragged me to that hospital while I was unconscious; tortured me for a while, and then you rescued me. Now here I am."

"Seems like things have only gotten worse for you, huh?" said Jane with a sorry feeling for Dick.

"How about you? Don't you have a story?"

Jane made a quiet sigh then began her story, "I grew up here in this town. Just a quiet, simple town filled with happy people, well…except for my family. My parents were not very wealthy so we lived in the local trailer park. My mother worked in a nail salon and my daddy was unemployed because his previous job went out of business. My daddy was brilliant, but there were no jobs available for what he was capable of...until Umbrella arrived in town. When we heard the news that Umbrella relocated here, we were excited. We thought we could finally get out of poverty and live in a nice house, get a new car, and live our lives in luxury. We were a bit anxious when we found out people in the town didn't want them here. We thought they were going leave, but they ended up staying anyways. Somehow, there was a job opening as soon as they settled here. My daddy applied for that opening first thing and he managed to get the job. Paychecks were finally rolling in and we could finally move out of the trailer. It was the first time in my life I saw my family feel happy...until they released the gas..."

Dick looked puzzled. "What gas?"

"They call it 'Output' and it transforms innocent people into those flesh melted creatures you saw out there."

Jane stopped speaking for a moment to wipe away a few tears from her eyes.

"My daddy came home to warn us one day about this new experiment he was working on even though he wasn't allowed to tell us. He told me and my mom to hide in the bunker of the headquarters of Umbrella Corporation until the experiment was finished. So, he drove us to the headquarters and took us to the bunker. Apparently, no one was told that the headquarters' vents would be filled with the gas too. Scientists were mutating and others were frightened at the sight of themselves deteriorating. People were struggling for their lives right in front of me. They were transforming into these hideous creatures and killing one another. My daddy was pushing them away from my mother and me. I was mortified. When we finally reached the bunker, my mother was dragged off by one of the infected victims. My daddy knew he couldn't rescue her without having me captured and killed by one of them as well.

So, he opened the bunker door and told me, 'You're going to be okay. Your mother and I will be gone for a little while, but I know you'll do fine on your own. I love you, sweetie.'

He gave me a kiss on the forehead and gave me two syringes.

[Flashback]

"These are the only two known cures for the infection." said the father of Jane. "I've already injected myself with one so the other two were meant for you and your mother who I am going to look for. Use it. It's the only cure. I'll be back soon. I love you, sweetie."

[Present]

After that, he ran into the shadows...and I haven't seen him since..."

Jane's tears were more obvious than before and it became hard for her to breathe.

"So...that's how I ended up here." Jane finished as she was wiping tears from her eyes.

Dick sat on the couch with a sad expression on his face.

"I-I'm so sorry for you." Dick said with much sympathy.

"He said he'd be back, but that was weeks ago and well...I plan to find him." Jane said with a small sense of hope. "I heard a large yell for help coming from the abandoned hospital, thinking it was my daddy, but when I came inside and found you there, I thought to myself, 'I can't just leave this poor man here.'. My daddy always told me to help those in need, so I did...and I'm glad I did."

Dick felt a feeling of appreciation towards Jane after she said that.

"I'll help you." Dick interrupted.

"Y-you will?"

"I'll help you find your father."

Jane wiped away her tears and gave Dick a large hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Jane said with a larger sense of hope.

She toughened up a bit and wiped whatever remaining morsels of tears she had left on her face.

"First Dick, you'll need a serum too, because of the gas the nurse and 'doctor' gave to you." Jane added.

"Oh, right." said Dick. "But I thought it was meant for your mother?"

"It was." sighed Jane. "But I seriously doubt that she made it out alive."

Jane threw the serum to Dick. "Well, we don't have all day! Use it, it'll be for better use to you than my dead mother." said Jane with a bit of comedic relief.

Dick held the serum in his hand, looked at it for a little bit, and then proceeded to inject himself with it. Dick was cured of the infection.

"Alright."Dick said. "Let's do this."


	8. Find Daddy

Chapter VIII:

Find Daddy

Jane was very eager to go out and look for her father. Her face shined a little brighter after Dick decided to help.

"Where should we look first?" asked Dick.

"I've already looked through this entire building one too many times to see if he happened to be here, but sadly he isn't." answered Jane. "I should say our best guest would be the house."

Jane was referring to the new house her parents and she lived in prior to the incident. Jane walked towards the bunker exit door as Dick fell out of the couch and limped towards Jane with his new prosthetic leg.

"Keep an eye out for any more of those freaks out there. This place is still crawling with them." Jane said.

Dick nodded his head.

Jane and Dick both readied their weapons as Jane slowly opened the door. Luckily nothing appeared to be in site concerning the mutant creatures. Both sighed to themselves in relief.

"I suppose we're in the clear for now." Jane said to help alleviate the tension in the room.

The two began walking quietly out of the headquarters, trying their best not to be noticed. A small amount of time passed by until they reached the main exit of the building, but to their surprise, there stood a deformed civilian right beside the exit door. Jane spotted it right out of the corner of her eye then retreated with Dick to the nearest wall where they could not be found by the monster. Jane began loading her assault carbine until she realized how little of a supply of ammunition she had for it.

Jane stood blankly, worried for a second then looked at Dick. "I'm almost out of ammo."

"What?" Dick replied. "What happened to the rest?"

"The rest went into saving your life, ya jerk." Jane answered sarcastically. "Now, I'm gonna form a distraction while you open fire on th' thing."

"Alright then." Dick said.

Jane searched for something to use as a decoy for the creature to pay attention to so Dick could have an open shot for it.

She found an old, half broken coffee mug stained with coffee in the handle and blood on the inside. Jane picked up the first half of the mug tossing it in the air with her hand as a way to ready herself. She threw it towards the front desk next to a dehydrated potted plant in the corner of the room.

To their advantage, the disgusting creature took notice of the sound coming from the direction Jane threw the mug at and began searching the area.

Jane shouted, "Now Dick!"

Dick took no second thought and began shooting at the monster. The first shot went into the thing's shoulder and the second found itself in the lower head region. Without giving the monster time to react, third and final shot went straight through the head region once again, but this time in the middle of his head. The third shot was enough to completely obliterate the creature's head, leaving it in utter shambles. The beast was dead.

"Not bad." Jane said.

"What me? Oh, thanks"

Jane smiled for a moment. "C'mon. We better get going."

Jane jogged towards the exit holding her carbine while Dick, holding his revolver, followed closely behind.

Jane opened the door and stood in shock.

Dick was nervous for Jane. "Jane, what's wrong?"

Dick looked outside and saw the madness. The city was infested with these creatures and mutants. Thousands of them were outside walking around and making harsh grunts and sounds.

Dick stood by Jane in shock.

"Well...what do we do now?" asked Dick.

Jane looked at Dick with complete fear in her eyes. "I don't know."


	9. Go Home

Chapter IX:

Go Home

Hoards of infected people were stalking around in the streets where Jane and Dick needed to go. Jane began to tremble in fear as she saw the crowd of mutants as Dick cleared his throat and wiped his brow before descending into the madness.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Jane.

"We've gotta keep moving or they'll eventually find us standing here like targets." replied Dick with a sense of courage.

Jane looked at Dick then said, "Yeah, but there has to be a safer way to get through."

Dick searched around for a while and took notice of an old volts wagon parked sideways on the broken sidewalk.

"How about we drive through them?" asked Dick as he pointed at the volts wagon.

"But won't that draw attention towards us?" Jane asked.

"Do you have a better idea?"

Jane stared blankly at the car then decided to go along with Dick's plan. As the two ran down to the volts wagon a single creature spotted Jane at a glance. The monster charged in blindly to see what was happening by the volts wagon. When Dick got in the car, He waited for Jane to get in on the other side. He waited for a while and found that she was not coming to the car.

"Where is she?" asked Dick to himself anxiously.

He glanced around for a few minutes to scout the area to find Jane being grabbed ahold of by one of the creatures.

"Jane!" Dick shouted.

Dick got out of the car and rushed towards Jane and the monster. He chose not to panic as it would only make matters worse. Dick had only two bullets left so he could not afford to miss the shot. Jane was held in the creature's arms so the shot had to be for the head. Jane looked at Dick assuming it was the end for her until a loud shot went off. Dick had missed the monster and hit Jane's arm by accident. Jane was screaming from the pain she was receiving from the bullet wound. Dick finally panicked and shot his last bullet, penetrating the left eye of the beast which caused it to fall to the ground dead. Dick was glad he was able to rescue Jane. When the time was opportune, Dick picked up Jane and carried her to the car. Dick placed Jane in the back while he would drive. Jane was still wailing in agony from the pain, afraid that she would bleed out and die.

"Everything is going to be okay. We just need to get some medical supplies." Dick said in hope that Jane was still conscious.

"Okay." replied Jane breathing heavily as tears ran down her cheeks.

The two had decided to head for a place that had sufficient supplies for ammo and medical attention. With Jane's bullet wound, Dick's nonexistent ammunition, and the zombie infested town, things seemed to only worsen for the two.

Things began to brighten as Dick was able to jump start the car with some jumper cables lying in the trunk. Dick was quite happy to see that the car started perfectly and the gas tank was halfway full. A spark of hope jolted into Dick's mind as well as Jane's. Dick drove the car through the middle of the street and floored the gas pedal.

"Do you know a place round here that has supplies we could use?" asked Dick.

"Yeah, there is one near my old house." Jane replied with slight jerks of pain coming from the bullet wound.

"The trailer?"

"Yeah, that stupid trailer alright."

"Where exactly is it?"

"I-it's about six miles from here. I'll tell ya when to turn when we get near."

"Alright."

With this information, Dick continued driving, passing and avoiding numerous mutated freaks along the way. Dozens of creatures were attempting to attack the vulnerable car as Dick was driving. Claw marks were appearing on the side of the car doors along with strange gelatinous gel oozing from the main windshield. Dick was quite disgusted at this site and tried to clear the gel away from the windshield with the windshield wipers as best as he could so he could see the road and continue on.

By this time, it was midnight. Things were quite hard to spot in the darkness of the night. Luckily, the headlights on the car still functioned somewhat properly so Dick could use them with ease. When the time came for Jane too tell Dick to turn, she was unable to see the road so she did not know where to go. Suddenly, the road became bumpy and the headlights eventually shut off. Gravity soon took its toll by pulling the car down a large hill off the road. The car was gliding down the road smoothly like a rollercoaster going down to the bottom. Jane began to scream and Dick cried out in a plea to live. Dick tried to use the brakes but the hill was too steep to counter, rendering the brakes useless. The car finally crashed into a tree. Dick and Jane survived the destructive crash with minor bruises and medium cuts. Broken glass was lying proportionately in Dick's lap and a bit of the side door rammed into Jane's leg a bit.

"Are you alright, Jane?" asked Dick in concern.

"Yeah, I'm good." answered Jane breathing heavily once again.

The impact was so powerful, that it somehow was able to turn the headlights back on for a few seconds to shine light on a sign.

The sign said, " _WATERWAY TRAILER PARK_ "

Dick looked over at Jane with surprise.

Jane opened her mouth with shock as well and said, "We're here. Home sweet home."


	10. Second Safe Room

Chapter X:

Second Safe Room

When the car finally collided with the tree, the engine cut off. Dick emerged out of the car, carrying Jane in his arms then proceeded to place her on the ground for a moment to search the car for any possible flashlights. To his advantage, there was a small emergency flashlight in the glove compartment that was neatly tucked in the back. Dick navigated the way by flashing the light towards the trailer park.

The trailer park was abandoned with piles of trash blocking many of the paths on the trail. The smell of feces and maggots in the nearby trash cans were corroding their noses. Dick scurried around for a bit as he was carrying Jane, asking which trailer was her's.

"It's the next trailer over." Jane said as she was being carried by Dick in the darkness.

When the two approached the entrance door to Jane's old home, Jane felt a chill go up her spine. The trailer felt different to her...as if someone was inside waiting for them.

Dick took a deep breath then shined the light in Jane's face to ask her, "Are you ready to go in?"

"Wait!" Jane intruded. "I think there's somethin' in there."

"Like what?"

"I don't know...I-It could be anything...It could be one of those freaks, o-or maybe...someone else..."

"Don't worry. It'll be okay." Dick said as a way to comfort Jane. "I'll tell ya what, you stay out here and be look out with your assault carbine and I'll go in to check things out, sound good?"

Jane wiped a nervous tear then nodded to inform Dick that she agreed.

Dick placed Jane on the ground next to an old, dry-rotted picnic table and gave her the flashlight. Dick told her to shine the light on the door so he could see how to open it. She shined the light like Dick told her to, but the door would not budge. Dick push his weight on the door to help with opening it, but it was no use. Dick became irritated and began to push harder on the door. He would kick and punch inside, and yet the door would still not open. By this point, Dick is infuriated.

"Fine," said Dick. "if this door won't cooperate with me, then I guess I'll have to smash a window open."

Dick searched blindly on the ground for a few rocks to break the glass with. Only a short amount of time passed by before Dick was able to grab a hold of a rock. With a large amount of throwing force, Dick shattered the glass with the rock, causing a loud, bold sound wave to spread throughout the entire silent and dark trailer park. The noise was the least of Dick's worries at the time being. Even if the bumbling noises would cause some nearby creatures and mutants to follow the sound to the origin of its location.

Dick crawled through the snug, broken window with ease. A few scrapes were added on Dick's body credited to whatever dangling pieces of jagged glass were left on the window frame. He stumbled to the floor quickly as his legs were still being pushed through the window. When Dick finally got his entire body through the window, he stood up and regained balance with his feet.

The room was dark and humid. The smell in the room was quite disgusting, but what made it worse was that Dick did not know where it was coming from. A small table lamp was placed right in front of Dick on a fold up table. Dick turned on the bright lamp to help aid him in viewing the room. The lamp light was very bright. It shined well and Dick could determine objects in the room very clearly. The walls were coated in clumps of sludge and mud. The furniture was dusty and worn out with springs and cushions in plain sight like a sore thumb. What made the room much more interesting than it seemed was that there was another typewriter lying on the fold up table next to the bright shining lamp. It was another safe room. Dick felt a little better knowing this and was something he needed to tell Jane so she could rest here while Dick went to look for her father.

Dick walked over to the door to open it. To his luck, the door was only locked from the outside so the door opened conveniently.

He stuck his head outside to look around for Jane. She was still lying beside the picnic table, being look out with her assault carbine tightly gripped in her bloody hands.

"Jane! Come inside. It's much safer in here." Dick said with a preppy attitude.

Jane did not pay attention to him. She stared silently, breathing which seemed to be the loudest sound she was making.

Dick looked at Jane confused. "Jane? Jane, what's the matter?"

She took a moment to swallow then pointed out towards the darkness with her breath becoming deeper and heavier.

"Something's out there!" Jane said with a fearful voice. "Something's out there, Dick. And it's coming here. I know it, I know it just gonna come here and kill us and-"

Before Jane could out another word, Dick dragged her into the safe room. When Dick got her inside, he laid her on one of the deteriorated couches to rest then locked the door. He became curious as to what Jane was talking about so he decided to look outside the window to see what she was talking about.

He looked outside, watching for what almost felt like an hour until he was able to catch a glimpse of what Jane was speaking of. It truly was something. Something was coming to that trailer whether Dick was prepared or not. Dick started to worry and hid underneath the fold up table as the being was approaching closer to the trailer. Before any time could placed into action, something was banging on the door.


End file.
